Bison
Bison the Berserker is a second member of the 12 Tails. Brutal yet slow, the Bison is able is swing his axe to inflict damage around him. While not as tanky as Whale, he compensates in his fighting style. His attacks can KO an opponent more than the other tails and he can also buff himself according to the situation. Stat Builds Attack: Attack should be the first priority for Gladiators. Since most of the route's skills depend on Attack. Enrage and Over Power are affected greatly by Attack. (The amount of Atk added while having those two buffs depends on how high your Atk points are.) : For Warlords you can either spend all of your points on this stat or just ignore it. The amount of hate made using normal attacks can be multiplied by Over Pride passive skill so you can draw monsters' attentions to you. But the hate problem can be solved by simply having Sheeps that can use Pacify and Bats that can use Hate Transfer on your team. (Ex. You do 100 dmg to a monster is equal 100 hate. But you could do around 500+ hate per hit with Over Pride 4.) : There's also a passive skill on the Basic route that renders more effective when you have more atk. (Brute Strength) Defense: Warlords might consider spending points on this stat for more max KOs and decrease the amount of damage received. Warlord/Overlord passive skill from route B also gives more DEF the higher your total DEF is. Agility: Can be spent points on this stat for decreased skills' cooldowns. Gladiators might consider spending some points on this for increased mobility because they are not as tough as Warlords. Also, there's a route A passive skill that will be more effective the higher your speed is. (Berserker Rush) Vitality: Both routes should spend points on this stat because of how slow and big this character is, he can't really move to dodge attacks well. Inteligence: There's no skill that required to be cast for this character but Warlord's skills take a lot of mp overtime. So you might just find equipments that give INT or just ignore this stat and use MP potions or having other characters recover your MP instead. Charisma: Charisma effects the duration of buffs from both routes. Warlords can switch equipments freely when using Titan Form/Shields for longer duration but Gladiators have to decide between the effectiveness or the duration of Over Power (The skill multiply the amount of ATK you have when you use the skill so if you have CHA equipments, you'll get rather low ATK from the skill.), so Gladiators might consider spending some points on this stat as well. Talent: Warlords can spend all points on this stat because it affects greatly to the effectiveness of offensive skills of the route and the amount of HP restored when using Titan Form. Luck: ...Just ignore this stat. Possible Builds Gladiator: Atk Vit / Atk Agi / Atk Cha Warlord: Atk Vit / Def Vit / Tal Vit / Agi Cha Hybrid: Atk Vit / Tal Vit But really.. you should consider how importants the stats are and choose the stats you wish to spend points on yourself. Skills Skill Map Basic A Tree B Tree C Tree Other Images Category:Classes